inclusive_marvelfandomcom-20200214-history
Vanda Maksimova
Vanda Maksimova is the child of Magneto and his wife Magda, along with her twin brother Petro. History Birth After the murder of her first daughter Anya, Magda believed her husband had been killed. When she learned that she was pregnant, she left town and ended up settling in a mountain village in Bulgaria, among the local Rroma population. There she gave birth to twins Vanda and Petro. Childhood Vanda grew up in Blugaria alongside her brother, raised by her mother and godparents Django and Marya, who had twin children of their own. Vanda was believed to be a boy for the first several years of her life, until her adolescence when she began to explore her gender identity. Vanda's mutant powers emerged when she was a teen, around the same time as her brother's. When their secret spread, their family was subjected to anti-mutant and anti-Rroma attacks from the other villagers. Vanda and her brother decided to leave home to protect them. The two of them sought refuge in various places for a time. Vanda continued exploring her gender, and eventually began living as female full-time, choosing the name Vanda for herself. Soon, the twins became aware that the mutant activist Magneto fit the description of their father. Vanda contacted him, and when they were convinced of each other's identities, Magneto arranged for his children to come over to the United States - his main base of operations at the time - so they could meet in person. Afterwards, Vanda and Petro were enrolled in the Xavier Insitute, where Vanda began studying magic to help hone her powers. Vanda and her brother declined to join the X-Men over ideological differences, believing that their classmates were promoting the idea that mutants had to be saints in order to deserve basic rights. Brotherhood of Mutants Vanda, along with her brother, joined their father's activism when they became adults. Due to the fearmongering surrounding the small number of mutants in existence, their work got them labeled as terrorists and supremacists, while their work primarily centered around ending the exploitation and fear of mutants' powers. At the same time, Vanda also continued to seek magical training. The Brotherhood's work allowed her lots of chances to travel and she met magic users all over the world. She also had a fleeting relationship with Warren Worthington III , before both realized they were gay. SHIELD In 1989, Vanda helped banish the Phoenix Force that was controlling Jean Grey. This massive display of magical power caught the attention of SHIELD, who expressed interest in recruiting her. Vanda agreed to work with SHIELD as a consultant, a move that drove a wedge between her and her father, who distrusted SHIELD. Her brother and other members of the Brotherhood also considered her actions "selling out." This conflict caused Vanda a lot of stress that worsened aspects of the mental illness she was already experiencing. But, because she believed she was making a positive difference in the world, she continued working with SHIELD for several years. She also continued her longstanding friendship with Jean Grey, which blossomed into a full-fledged romance. Vanda and Jean began talking about having children. Because Jean feared passing her powers down genetically, and Vanda wanted to have biological children, Vanda began working on a spell that would allow her to concieve and give birth. Disappearance in 1996, after SHIELD encountered alien life in the form of the Kree and Skrulls, Vanda finished developing a series of spells allowing her to successfully become pregnant. Overjoyed, especially when it was confirmed that not only was the pregnancy stable and healthy, but she was carrying twins, she contacted her family to inform them of the good news, hoping it would heal the rift between them. It didn't, however, and and this made her fearful that her children might be rejected in the same way. Vanda also feared that her children would become scientific curiosities due to the nature of their conception. After their birth, and already suffering the beginnings of a mental breakdown, Vanda became aware that there were those within SHIELD that would do exactly what she feared. She took the twins and secretly hid them away, where they would later be adopted by separate families. She then vanished, using her powers to make sure no one could find her. She erased her own memories and any records tying the twins to herself, and cast spells preventing herself from being located by supernatural means, including the X-Men, who eventually gave her up for dead with the exception of Jean Grey. Return In 2012, Jean Grey happened across Billy Kaplan and Tommy Shepherd, whom she correctly guessed to be Vanda's lost twins. Using a loophole in Vanda's spells that allowed the twins to be the only ones to find her, they found her and helped restore her memories. Vanda returned home and made amends with the X-Men and her family. Jean welcomed her back with open arms and the two got married. Powers and Abilities Vanda's powers essentially allow her to embody magic, using spells without training or knowledge of magic. Her abilities tend to manifest as probability manipulation or telekinesis (as compared to her son Billy's, which tend to manifest as lightning/electricity). With practice and focus, she is able to cast a variety of other spells; her training gives her a wide variety of options and an in-depth knowledge of the workings of magic - both in general, and her own. Trivia *During her time with SHIELD, Vanda mentored a young Carol Danvers, whom she helped figure out her gender identity. Category:People Category:Humans Category:Superhumans Category:Mutants